Devil Beater
Devil Beater ("悪魔ビーター" '''pronounced as "'Akuma Bita") ''is a boss-fighing arena game created by drager980, revived by SlaveDash. And the main subject of this wikia project. Arcs #Trumpet Gang Arc (Act 1-18) #Xenon Arc (Act 19-40) #Ineur Arc (Act 41-49) #Keido Arc (Act 50-60) #Dane Gang Arc (Act 61-TBA) History Some point at April 2015, drager created Devil Beater under a PvP genre (now known as Devil Brawler) before switching into a boss-fighting arena genre. Circa Christmas 2015, the game reached 100K players milestone. Around early 2016, a user named DeadDang came to drager offering to write and direct a brand-new story arc starring him and his friends. Unlikely, drager offered Dead to collaborate the game, which later accepted to collaborate to write the (now-ceased) new arc, known as The Empire Arc. Sometime around June 2016, the game reached 500K plays milestone. During the first week of February 2017, due to ROBLOX's new policy, drager was enforced to remake the game from scratch. At the same month, this game will reach the 1 million plays milestone. As announced during June 2017, the game is scheduled to close on September 23, 2017. However the game has not closed yet, even though the date has passed. Recently during July 2018, the game was closed because of an update to experimental mode changes. Drager confirmed that the game would break if he made it non experimental. You can read more about the change here. As of now, the game is free to take a copy of and make it into your own thing. Drama and Controversy However, this game isn't a safe place, as this game can be easily be exploited by exploiters in-game. The game also includes several secret characters that get leaked by players. This game is also competed with another boss-fighting game, Boss Fighting Stages (or possibly Strife! as well) due to being identical gameplay-wise and competitive bosses. However, both communities usually bash and start drama amongst eachother due to which game is better. Most BFS community fans complained to DB about how broken the gameplay scripts, too many characters (due to BFS only having four playable classes whilist DB had over fifty playable characters) and having a bad storyline. By around September 2016, DeadDang completely ditched the game due to how atrocious the DB community is. Thus, lost hope towards the game then cancelling the Empire Arc in the process. Due to the drama, several of the veterans felt the same way, thus leaving the community. Staff Staff Explained The staff is filled with the following roles: Administrators These are the people that drager has chosen to make sure the game stays reasonable, admins have the following commands: kick, slay, kill, wisp, yell, acfx. If someone claims to be an admin, ask them to use /e wisp (thing here). Kick is a kick command (obviously). Slay and kill arent the same, "kill" will respawn the player, while "slay" actually kills them. Acfx resets the act by force (vote reset not needed) this is the command which is only used if necesary (i.e music glitching, bosses glitching out, etc.) Note: If a vote reset has been done the acfx's cooldown will be extended along with it. Wisp and Yell are commands to give an admin a unique chat color which is eye-catching to make sure players easily listen to what an admin has to say. Moderators These are the people that were chosen who get access to call any admin immediately, these guys report everything they can call suspicious to an admin via means we won't describe here. The difference with normal players and mods is well.... They can see the banned people and have access to see who is Kick on Sight to report them immediately. Builders People that build maps/models for the game, (pretty simple). Developers These people make the characters and or mechanics(?) for the game. Some characters made by other devs then drager include: Zac Ramsey, Karthus Gehrman, Lisuke Highashikata, etc. Category:Games